By The Lake
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirius invites Marlene for a night by the Black Lake. First Sirius/Marlene. Slighty fluffy, slightly naughty. AU. Marauder's Era.


_A/N: Sirius invites Marlene for a night by the Black Lake. First Sirius/Marlene. Slighty fluffy, slightly naughty. AU. Marauder's Era. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Duelling Club Competition: **Pairing - Sirius/Marlene_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **breakfast at midnight, skinny dipping, 'Meet me at the lake'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Marlene didn't know why she agreed to do this with Black. When he had said, "Meet me at the lake," in that tempting voice of his, she had said yes without thinking. It wasn't until afterwards, he mentioned that it was going to be at midnight. It was too late to back out then.<p>

Marlene shivered as she stood near a tree a few feet away from the water, looking over her shoulder at every slight sound. Was that Black finally showing up? Was that Filch or Hagrid going to take her back to the castle? Maybe she should just go-

"Oh Marlene, you made it," a wide grin appeared from a place she was sure she had looked at just two seconds ago.

"Black," she said shortly, glad that the darkness would hide her reddening cheeks. She noticed he had something in his hands, "What you got there?"

He brought his hands out and she noticed it was a small basket, "Breakfast."

"At midnight?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

He laughed, though quieter than usual, "Only the best."

He took a seat on the damp grass and then patted the spot beside him. She promptly took a seat as he handed her a warm blueberry muffin. "So how'd you come by this after hours, Black?"

The boy said nothing but continued to much on his own muffin with a smile.

She liked Sirius when he was outgoing and boisterous but she loved when she got to see this softer, warmer side of him. It seemed, besides James, she was the only one he would get this comfortable around.

"Enjoyed your meal, milady?" he asked with a grin after they had both finished eating.

She wiped the crumbs from her mouth, "Definitely. You sure know the way to a girl's heart, Mr Black."

He grinned and then she had to ask, "Was there a particular reason you took me out to the lake at midnight besides an amazing breakfast?"

Then she saw that gleam in his eye, that telltale gleam that told her she was either going to immediately love his idea or scream about it before she eventually fell in love anyways.

"Black," she warned but he was already pulling her up off the grass. Basket forgotten, he took off at a speed towards the edge of the water. She tried to tug back on her arm but he was too strong. She shouted his name in panic as they got closer and closer. Then suddenly he jumped, her body following after him. His face was frozen in one of glee, contrasting with hers of pure terror.

They entered the water in a loud, cold splash. When they surfaced, she hit the surface of the water with her fists in anger. "Black!" she shrieked, uncaring if anyone knew they were out here. Black was a dead man. She swam after him but he was much too quick for her. How was he faster in water than he was on land?

"Come on, lighten up, Marlene. You're alive, aren't you? And don't tell me you aren't having fun. You have just as much of a wild side as I do."

Marlene scowled but she didn't deny his words. At that he smirked and then swam up close to her. He presented his right cheek to her and said, "Take a swing if it'll make you feel better."

Marlene stared at his offered cheek. It would be so easy to smack him right now, she could imagine the redness tinging his perfect cheek. But she didn't. Instead she just turned her head in a huff.

Then he smiled and said, "I know what will make me feel better."

He took her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She was taken by surprise, as he knew she would be, but they she accepted it. She had wanted this for awhile. She had wanted him to see her as more than just a wild girl to make jokes with.

They separated and Sirius smirked. "Wasn't that better than hitting me?"

Marlene blushed and then smirked. "I have something that's even better than that. But you can't touch me."

"What?" Sirius asked, honestly confused. What could be better than finally kissing Marlene?

There was a bit of shifting before she threw something over her head. It landed with a wet plop somewhere near the basket, then there was another and one more. He tried to see but it was hard to make out the items in the dark. When he looked back at the girl, he noticed her smiling face, her loose hair, the ends flowing in the water and her naked shoulders. She winked and said, "Care to join me, Black."

Sirius couldn't get his clothes off fast enough.


End file.
